Her Twist
by midnightkesh
Summary: McSteamy catches Callie dancing. [intro to Dirty, the pairing, if no one else has named it].


**Her Twist **

**by CHIIJOY**

**Author's Note: **Kind of AU-ish since I'm trying out a new crazy pairing which I haven't read so far which I named _**Dirty**_ (see below for explanation). During Callie's dance **3. 02 'I Am I Tree' **McSteamy finds her instead of Richard while George and the Addison/Derek/whoever don't matter now at all. First GA fic so don't light me on fire.

* * *

"Up for a partner?" 

Callie heard the low voice ask her before she stopped dancing and turned off the music. This was what she figured was the part in a movie when the character would either be caught by someone of authority such as a boss or would be surprised beyond their wildest imagination at the twist that the writers made.

Mark Sloan was her twist.

Of course it seemed like a dream more than reality because what would a top plastic surgeon that was situated in New York be doing standing at the door and watching her dance?

She took off her sunglasses to make sure that he was truly there.

"What?" came her semi conscious reply when he didn't disappear from sight.

He grinned. He had come to Seattle to see Addison but she had sent him away in semi-soberness to find Derek for her. She only ever wanted Derek though even when she made love to him. But that didn't matter now seeing as he had a woman who was only dressed in a t-shirt and underwear in front of him.

"I asked if you were up for a partner. But you seem to be doing fine on your own so I won't bother you."

He moved over to lie on her bed and placed his hands behind his head before nodding at her to proceed. She wanted to punch him in the face. Not only was he a cocky figment of her imagination but he wanted to turn her into his personal dancer. That is what she wanted to do, instead of that she tested how real he was by starting to dance again.

It was kind of hot to be dancing in front of someone like this. Not that Callie accepted the figure on her bed as anything real. He was looking at her with an unwavering glaze. Something that most anyone else would have died to be on the other side of.

"So what are you doing here, oh figment of my imagination?" she asked as she danced closer to him.

He gave out a chuckle and sat up.

"Is that what you think I am? Dr. Torres you injure me."

She moved even closer to him growing confidence in her control over the situation.

"I know that is what you are," she said leaning down over him and smiling coyly.

He reached up a hand to brush back her bangs before pulling her down on top of him. The thin fabric of her underwear brushed up against the pant material on his thigh making her lose her thought process for a second.

And another.

And one more.

She broke away from him gasping. That wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to fall right through him and wake up not actually plant a kiss on his lips.

"You're having second thoughts now?"

He was pouting at her with the expression that a cute bulldog gives you before it bites your leg.

"I have a boyfriend," she burst out loud.

It was correct in a way but it still sounded false to her ears. She did have George but he didn't love her or at least not in the way that she wanted him to. She tried to clear her head but found that it was hard to do that was she was still in Mark's arms.

"And he is not here watching you dancing in your cute underwear," he stated as he dropped a hand to her bottom. "So I don't really think he should matter right now. Especially when you kissed me back and don't even believe that I'm really here."

"Well, are you?"

He was becoming annoying and somewhat irresistible. She couldn't even remember the last time she feed _The Beast _within all the drama with work and trying to get through to a somewhat indifferent George and it was growing hungry.

"If you want me to be. I come with my own set of condoms and no strings, baby," he told her with a wink.

The word condoms brought her back from both dream and horny land with extreme force. This was the point of no return. If she didn't get up now she would be in his pants, quite literally, in the next few seconds. She but her lip anxiously.

"I don't know."

He looked down at her pityingly. Of course he had treated her with the overt sexual charm that usually worked on most of his conquests if they had someone else to be thinking about.

"I don't want to be the guy who pressures you into this. If you want to dream for now I'll let you but if you've having second thoughts then leave because if you don't you'll regret me."

She looked up at the softening of his eyes. If it was possible for him to be even more attractive than he was normally then it would have to be when in his eyes right now. She leaned back over to him and captured his lips with hers. He let her take control for a while before turning them both over onto the bed.

Her head rested in the soft pillows as she watched him undress. His unbuttoned to the sound of the still playing music as moved his hips over hers. She stifled both a giggle and a moan.

"You know you love my moves," he told her cheekily as he threw his shirt aside.

She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and take off those pants."

He obeyed her with a smug look on his face.

"You should put that potty mouth of yours to better use," he told her as he moved back and stretched over the lower part of her body. "But next time."

His words came hot over her entrance making her face flush. He smiled. He took off the tight material keeping him away from her swiftly before sliding a finger into the warm wetness that was her core. She gasped at his quickness. She never had this done to her before by someone. The other guys she knew were the get-not-give and she closed her eyes at the thought of the latest one doing this to her. He was good but needed to improve on the skills that he did have.

Mark frowned at the tension in her face. Was she still thinking of her boyfriend now? He reached over to the side of her body with his free hand and caressed it.

"Hey, are you leaving me hanging here already?" he smiled at the innuendo in his statement before moving his finger faster inside her and adding another one in the mix.

"Mark..." she gasped.

She was back with him in the moment. There was no need for any coherent thought when he did _that _to her body. Her vision fuzzed over with the impending pressure that was building inside her. She was on the edge in no time. He stopped just when she knew she was going to come. The pressure came away so quickly that she was tempted to finish it off herself. He was quicker than her, pinning her hands to her side with his own and letting her calm down for a second.

"None of that here I'm giving the pleasure," he stated a-matter-of-factly.

She watched with slight awe as he tasted the juices that were on his finger tips before slipping out of his boxers and returned to pin her.

"How do you want me?" he asked her smiling salaciously.

"Fast, loud, and with no pausing, you hear me?" she said the last part with danger in her tone. He wasn't going to be allowed to bring her_ there _again and stop.

"Whatever's you request, Doc."

She could hardly keep her heart rate under control once he started. His hands were everywhere on her body teasing, fingering, and clawing her into a rough climax. She almost choked on his name when she did come drowning under the goodness of release. But he was able to say hers though she didn't know where he picked it up from. It sounded drop dead sexy coming from his lips so she didn't ask.

They repeated the action a few more times for good measure before she woke up wrapped up in her bed sheets with no man in sight. _So he was a dream,_ she thought as she took of her sunglasses and turned off the music coming from her stereo before getting to work.

There were a few broken bones that she needed to reset but for the most part it was a slow day. She tried to have lunch while trying to keep her mind off the last two mind blowing orgasms. She wasn't allowed to fantasize about a man, especially one who wasn't George, like this during hours. She was reliable to reset a bone through someone's stomach with a mistake or something as horrible. After kissing George goodbye at lunch she went to go see the results of a few tests she had called for. She dropped a pen on her way there out of carelessness that hit someone on the foot. She dropped to pick it up after mutter an apology.

"No problem, Callie. I would expect you to be a little off today."

The very familiar seeing as it was the one that was running through her mind for most of the day. Mark gave her a wink before placing a note in her coat pocket before leaving the opposite way. She looked around to see if anyone had saw the exchange but no one was paying too much attention since there was a lot to do in other places in the hospital. She found it safe to look at the sheet of paper with a number on it and the phrase:

_Sexy hot dirty girls need sexy hot dirty guys._

"Don't they ever," she said before pocketing the paper for safe keeping and going on her own way.

* * *

_Hope that wasn't too terrible. Okay, I love the pairing between Callie and Mark because George is just pissing me off right now. Also it works because McSteamy is like a go-to-guy for whenever your boyfriend/spouse/or whatever is completely pissing you off. Plus, I want to be the first to name this because I've been thinking about some good ones and not so good ones like Callmark which should be the words to dial when you want a serious transcontinental booty call._

_So I'll use whatever little influence I have or feign, with this first of some intro to pairing smut fanfic, to name this pairing **Dirty** because of the last two episodes of GA where Meredith called Callie the 'sexy hot girl' to George and the song 'Dirty Mind' by the Pipettes that was playing in the background when Addison was trying to say goodbye to Mark and he was just being hot and dirty (in my opinion he is hot and dirty always)._

_Like the name? Hate it? Chat me up with a review about it. LOL hahaha._


End file.
